


First Time Fuckbuddies

by IIMononymousII



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual, Crystal Gems, Deepthroating, Ejaculate, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Hot Sex, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Secret Relationship, Teenagers, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIMononymousII/pseuds/IIMononymousII
Summary: Taking place shortly after the events of the movie, Steven and Amethyst decide to try sex for the first time after an awkward incounter.
Relationships: Amethyst/Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	First Time Fuckbuddies

“HEY WHATCHA’ DOIN?”

“AH!”

Steven slammed his laptop closed and turned his head to find Amethyst watching him on his bed through the window. He thought he would have the house to himself for a while. Everyone had business outside of the house that day, the gems were off helping Bismuth connect power to Little Homeworld and his dad was getting the van’s tires changed. Steven stayed home for some much-needed relaxation by doing what all teenage boys do to relax while home alone, watch porn. After his dad left, he immediately opened up his laptop and went to his favorite site. But five minutes into the video he was caught by one of the last people he’d expect.

“Amethyst! I thought you went with the others to go check on Little Homeworld.”

“I did. But they sent me back cus’ I was ‘distracting’ and ‘getting in the way’.” She said as she climbed inside. “But I’m more interested in what those people on your laptop were doing…”

Steven started to blush, “Nothing, I was researching something. Just some human thing.”

“Well if it’s just some human thing then you shouldn’t mind if I take a peek!” 

Amethyst snitched the laptop from Steven and opened it. 

“No! Stop! Please!” Steven begged. But he was too late. The video played immediately as she opened it and loud moaning blasted from the speakers.

“UUUUUUUGH! YES DADDY! DON’T STOP!”

Amethyst was mesmerized as two naked adults slammed against each other with animalistic passion. The woman in the video looked like she was having the time of her life getting pounded. The longer Amethyst watched, the hotter she felt between her legs.

“Holy shit dude…” She giggled, “Humans do this?”

Steven nodded, “Yes, but please don’t tell any of the others about this.”

“Does it really feel that good?” 

“Well, I’ve never really done it before but-”

“Let’s try it out together then!”

“What?”

Before Steven could dispute, Amethyst poofed her clothes off.

The sight of her body left Steven speechless, for someone who didn’t know what sex was, she certainly had a sexy physique. Everything thing about her appeared to be soft and squeezable. Her breasts were large, round, and jiggly. Her hips and thighs were so thick, Steven wanted to bury his face between her legs. Even her feet and toes looked like they could make him cum after a few strokes.

“Oooooh! Looks like you’re excited too!” Amethyst said as she pointed to the bulge that had formed in Steven’s pants. 

He quickly cupped his hands over his crouch and blushed even harder. 

“Alright” Amethyst continued, “Let's see what to do first!”

She restarted the video from the beginning and watched as the woman dropped and pulled down her partner's pants. After exclaiming at the size of his penis, she closed her eyes put it in her mouth. Amethyst began to get even more eager as she watched the woman move her head up and down his shaft. 

“I can do that! Swallowing things is like, my biggest hobby!”

Amethyst dropped the laptop on the floor and knelt down in front of Steven. She quickly unbuckled his pants and pulled them down to his ankles. Suddenly she found herself facing a thick dick 3/4th the length of her forearm. 

“Whoa, you’re much bigger than the guy in the video Steven!”

“Y-Yeah I know… Listen Amethyst, maybe we shouldn’t- AH!”

Before he could finish, Amethyst shoved his entire cock down her throat. With no gag reflex, she didn’t feel any discomfort. Steven, on the other hand, had been taken from being uneasy to ecstasy 

“Agh! Oh god…” he moaned 

Amethyst immediately reared her head back and spit out his dick in a panic. “I’m sorry! Did I do it wrong?!? Did hurt you?!?”

“No… don’t stop!”

Steven grabbed Amethyst by the back of her head and slipped his dick back down her throat. He then started thrust his hips back and forth, slamming his pelvis against her nose. Amethyst stayed submissive. and let him fuck her face. She always enjoyed the feeling of things going down her throat, but this was different. The sensation of Steven’s penis penetrating her esophagus coupled with the hot sweaty smell of his crouch put her into a horny trance. Each stroke filled her with more anticipation and desire. Her juices ran down her thighs and onto the floor as she imagined him thrusting in deep between her legs. Instead of rubbing herself and alleviating the pressure, she decided to let it build up so that she could fully enjoy it when Steven fucked her pussy. Amethyst’s spit started to run down her chin and neck as Steven picked up the pace. A wet slapping noise came with each stroke as his balls hit her chin. Steven was going all out, with no risk of hurting her, he held nothing back and pushed in as hard and fast as he could. Until finally he came to its limit and was about to explode.

“A-Amethyst… I’m close to- AAAAH!”

His warning was too late. He held her head to his crouch as hot semen filled her mouth and throat. He didn’t let go until he finished and cum was leaking from the corners of her mouth. Steven panted as he pulled his dick out of her mouth. It was dripping wet with saliva and cum, and despite being limp, it was still plump and the same size as before. 

“Ah... S-sorry! I didn’t think it would be that much.”

Amethyst, looked at him excitedly with her cheeks full of semen. Then, much to his surprise, she spit out his cum instead of swallowing it, letting it cover her tits and run onto the floor.

She then wiped her mouth with her forearm and responded, “Are you kidding me dude?! That was fuckin’ gnarly!” She immediately laid on her back and spread her legs, revealing her dripping wet pussy, “Now do me!”

Steven scratched his head in embarrassment, “Um, you may have to wait a bit. I can’t get it back up that quickly.”

Amethyst shot upright, “What? No way! I haven’t even gotten my turn yet!” She grabbed Steven’s dick and started to stroked it to no avail. “Agh! Sit down, I have an idea.”  
Before Steven could question her, Amethyst pushed him on to his bed and knelt between his legs. She then took her cum soaked tits and sandwiched his semi-hard dick between them. With the cum acting as lube she squished her breast tight around his dick and started to move them up and down his shaft.

“How does this feel?”

“Good” Steven responded. “But I don’t think that it’ll be enough.”

Amethyst changed her style. She began to take shorter strokes, leaving the head of his dick poking out on top. She then started to lick it like ice-cream, paying special attention to the dick hole. With every lick she made sure to run her tongue over it, she even inserted the tip into the hole a few times. 

“Better…” Steven moaned, “Much better…”

He clothes his eyes and gripped the sheets. Amethyst large warm tits felt almost as good as her throat, and the small licks she gave him sent tingles through his body. Her soft skin glided up and down his shaft much better than his hand ever could. At that moment, Steven almost felt glad he got caught watching porn. Then suddenly she stopped Steven popped his eyes open to and looked down at her to find that his dick was fully erect again.

“There! Perfect!” Amethyst exclaimed, “Now lay on the bed.”

“Lay on the bed?” 

“That’s right! Kick back, relax, and prepare to have your mind blown!”

Though he was a bit apprehensive, he did as she said and laid on his bed, his dick standing tall in the air. Amethyst climbed on top of him with eagerness. With one hand she grabbed his dick for under her and guided it to the entrance of her vagina.

“Alright, here we go…” 

Without hesitation she sat down on Steven, shoving the whole dick inside of her. 

“OOooOoOoooOOh… yeah…”

He felt as good inside of her as she hoped, his dick filled her up and stretched her insides. She placed her hands on his chest for balance and started to bounce up and down on his pelvis, jabbing her stomach. With each stroke, Amethyst let a small whine of pleasure, had she been a human she would’ve been in agony from the rhythmic prodding of her diaphragm. Instead, she was overwhelmed with sexual fulfillment by having someone so deep inside her. 

Steven was enjoying himself as well. Amethyst figure looked even better from below. Her thighs shined with sweat and jiggled each time she slammed down on him. Her tits still glistened with cum which had been rubbed into her skin like lotion, and the way they swung back and forth mesmerized Steven like magician’s watch. He reached around and grabbed hold of her ass which was soft, plump, and warm, then suddenly, he felt himself precumming, inside her. He closed his eyes and focused on keeping it together, but luckily for him he wouldn’t have to hold on for long.

“Steven… I’m close…” Amethyst panted

“Yeah me too…”

“I want you to finish inside of me…”

“A-Are you sure?”

“Please Steven… I- Agh! I want your cum so bad…”

Her begging for his cum was enough to force it out of him. He let out a loud grunt, he filled her with his sperm a second time. Amethyst stopped bouncing and instead started to grind on him, making sure every drop made it inside her. The feeling of hot liquid shooting up her insides sent chills through her body, and with a scream, she joined Steven in having an orgasm. Despite this being their second round, Steven came just a much as the first time, making Amethyst cum harder with each ounce that entered her. Exhausted, she collapsed on top of Steven, causing his dick to pop out of her and cum to start oozing from her pussy. The two laid there for a while in silence, catching their breath, until Steven finally spoke. 

“Hey, Amethyst?”

“Hmmm?”

“This was your first time right?”

“Yeah” she said drowsily.

“Then how did you know how to give a boob job?”

Amethyst was caught off guard, “Um…”

“And where did you learn how to ride so well?”

“I was… experimenting?”

“But what about that thing you did with your tongue-“

“If you stop asking questions, I’ll let you stick it in my ass next time.” Amethyst interrupted.

“Oh… ok…”

And with that, the two of them laid there without another word. By the time Greg and the other gems came home, they had cleaned up their mess and were playing video games like nothing ever happened. But even though they appeared to be focused on beating each other in the game, both of their minds where on the next time they could fuck again.


End file.
